


Madly Blooming Flowers

by HoneyLew



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Yuki, Ichiru stop being a little shit, Kaname thinks he has everything under control, Mentioned Night Class (Vampire Knight), Pureblood Vampire Kiryuu Zero, The Author Regrets Nothing, Zero is slowly losing his mind, author has a short attention span, he doesnt, its fine cuz he can still cook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyLew/pseuds/HoneyLew
Summary: With the last of her life, Shizuka Hio decides to change up the playing field, unfortunately it cost the last of Zero's humanity and sanity in the process. Now Kaname has to deal with an newly made pureblood while keeping Yuki safe. Little did he know Yuki has other plans, Yuki decided she will be the damsel in distress no more all while helping Zero keep a hold of himself.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Madly Blooming Flowers

Somehow he could feel it. It was like a dark looming feeling that gave him a terrible chill in his already aching body. Zero could feel that women, that pureblood who turned him into the thing he hated the most, dying. He ran down the hall, as fast as his legs would allow him too, if he didn’t get her blood before she turned to dust, he was doomed to turn to a level E tonight. The pain in his neck from the hunter tattoo didn’t stop him despite how it caused a burning sensation to stop his fallowing to insanity. Zero pressed on. The silver haired hunter didn’t hesitate to slam open the door. He briefly saw his twin brother supporting Shizuka while she stood, as if she was waiting for him. That didn’t last long as he felt himself being thrown back, landing on his back as the pureblood on top of him pinned him down. He looked up at her, their eyes locking. But Zero noticed something was wrong, Shizuka was doing something. He felt it in her aura, her aura wrapped around him and he couldn’t move as his body erupted in the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. Gasping out he tried to breathe, but his lungs were on fire. No air would enter, his muscles painfully spasmed, the blood pumping through his veins burned him from the inside out. His vision faded to black, almost mercifully as the pureblood on top of him shattered.  
Ichiru couldn’t watch as the woman he loved bestowed upon his brother a gift that he had no doubt Zero would not appreciate. Any other vampire would kill for what Shizuka has chosen to give to Zero. The power to live, not as a Level D or Level C. Not even as a Level B. No, Shizuka has given his ungrateful brother the gift of living as a pureblood vampire. The last of her life, she chose to use it to ensure her revenge will take place, that regardless of what Kaname Kuran had planned, Zero will have the power to enact her revenge on that vampire who caused the death of her Level D lover. Even if it shook the vampire world to its core.  
Zero lost consciousness, but there was no doubt in his mind that their old vampire hunter master was on his way here. Quickly, Ichiru took his leave, he just hoped Shizuka’s sacrifice would not be in vain. He could sense it, and he was pretty sure everyone else could too. The death of one pureblood and the birth of a new one, that older aura vanishing as a new one emerged, seemingly out of the old aura itself. 

Chained against a wall, a silver haired teen slowly awoken. Zero briefly looked around, he could see he was currently in a very powerful hunter’s trap. However he could only groan as his throat burned. He was so thirsty, his mouth was dry, as if he hadn’t had a drink in days. His stomach aches as well from being so empty. He could feel his instincts taking over as he smelt humans nearby. A growl escaped his parched throat as he slowly stood despite his joints aching in protest. The silver haired hunter could practically hear the sweet blood pumping in the veins of the two humans approaching him. He paid no mind to what they said, he was starving, he needed blood. His instinct screamed in his mind to break out of his bonds and feast. He tested the strength of the chains by ramming forwards. The humans conversed between themselves, not noticing Zero was calculating in his mind how strong the bonds were. ‘Just one more time pulling forward and these chains will break.’ he thought. With no hesitation Zero rushed forward once more. The hunter’s trap shattering underneath his feet and the chains that held the teenager to the wall snapped.  
The humans were shocked, he could see it on their faces as he jumped for them. However something stopped him, someone stopped him. A pureblood stepped between him and his meal. Another growl escaped his throat as he was thrown back to the wall by the new comer yelling at the humans to leave. Standing again, Zero prepared to attack, he was way too hungry to just let those humans get away. However it seems the pureblood in front of him had other ideas. The pureblood approached him, scratched his own throat and invited Zero to drink from him. Hesitantly Zero took the offer of free blood. His aching fangs sinking into the flesh of the dark haired pureblood. The silver haired teen drank large mouthfuls. Filling his stomach with the rich blood that quenched his dry throat. His arms reached around the taller male, grabbing onto the back of the dark haired male’s jacket so he had a better grip. Finally he retracted his fangs, his thirst gone. He couldn't keep his eyes from getting heavy after drinking his fill from the other vampire. Sleep slowly taking over his form once again as he fell forward into the older vampire’s waiting arms.  
Kaname Kuran found himself in an seemingly impossible situation. Never in all his planning did he think Shizuka Hio would be the one to change his chessboard so much. Turning Zero Kiryu into a pureblood vampire? Was it to spite him, was it a last shot to cause the boy more suffering? The act of turning one into a pureblood was unthinkable but now undeniable. Whether the hunter liked it or not he was the very creature he despised the most and he was dangerous. He didn’t even recognize the Chairmen or his Vampire Hunting teacher. Instead he saw them as food in his hungry mind. Kaien Cross and deny it no longer. Zero must be moved into the Night Class for the safety of not just the students of the day class but for himself as well. There are plenty of vampires in the Night Class who would gladly give their blood to a pureblood. Even if that pureblood was Kiryu. Kaname mused it over as he carried the unconscious body of the pureblood fledgling to the Chairman’s home. Zero being in the Night Class would leave Yuki open, but now her knight was even stronger than before. He just needed to properly train him now. Being in the Night Class would give Kaname the opportunity to gain control over Zero that he couldn't before. So he hoped, given Kiryu’s unpredictable behavior at times it was hard to compile a list of possible outcomes the silver haired teen’s actions caused.  
After lying the body of the teenager down on the couch of the Chairman’s home, Kaname took a seat himself. Yuki was out patrolling the school grounds, unknown to her Kaname had sent some of the Night Class to tail her for her own safety since Kiryu was currently unavailable. The Night Class President could feel the Hunter Association’s current top hunter glaring daggers at him. Cross himself was clearly concerned and held distaste for the situation but at least he had the class to hide his feelings with a concerned but stern face.  
“Care to explain what happened to my student vampire?” Toga Yagari said, finally breaking the silence between the three. Kaname kept an impassive demeanor as he replied, “I would think that it was quite obvious, Zero Kiryu is now a pureblood vampire thanks to the actions of Shizuka Hio.” Clearly the hunter did not like the pureblood’s response , however before he could respond Cross intervened. “ I was under the impression such things were impossible, Kaname. How did this happen, and how are we supposed to keep Zero safe from both the Association and Vampire Council?”  
The retired hunter brought up good reasons to be concerned. Now was not the time to dwell on what had happened, they needed a plan of action to keep Kiryu out of the hands of both offending parties. The Hunter Association would no doubt try to experiment on Zero before killing him for becoming a pureblood, after all it was just a matter of time before they had him killed simply for being turned into a vampire in the first place. The Vampire Council on the other hand would look at this as an opportunity to gain control of a pureblood by imprisoning Kiryu, or use him to boost their status in vampire society. The head of the Kuran family mused over some options. There was no way he would lose his knight, not after investing so much time in the boys progression, especially now when there was no denying Zero was probably one of the most powerful vampires alive. A pureblood vampire hunter, the irony. “I’ll make arrangements, from this point on, for his own protection. I will take Kiryu under my wing and be his mentor to the vampire world. The Association would lose their claim to him by my declaration being a full acceptance of Zero into the vampire world. The Council would also lose any way to get to Zero my claim to him. As long as he controls himself, there will be no need to challenge my control over him. Zero will be safe from both organizations.”  
The ex-hunter hummed, clearly thinking over Kaname’s words. Yagari crossed his arms and let out a sigh, “He wont like this one bit.” Of Course the hunter was right, Zero would be livid. “He doesn’t have a choice, not anymore, the situation is too dire,” Cross stated, “Kaname how fast can you prepare a room at the Night Class dormitory, and he needs to be roomed alone. I have no doubt in my mind that Zero’s hunter senses will still make him weary around other vampires. If he wakes from a nightmare or is in a panic, he will attack.”  
Kaname nodded in agreement, “I will have his room ready by morning, as well as have his personal item moved in before the end of tomorrow.” Cross gave an approving nod before turning to Yagari, “ Try to see if word of Zero’s transformation has reached the Association’s headquarters,” Kaien turned back to Kaname before continuing. “Send word to the council as well the sooner you make your claim the sooner Zero will be out of harm's way.” After all three men made their agreements, they parted ways. Kaien tended to Zero in the meantime as he waited for his adopted son to wake and give him the dreaded news.  
Needless to say Zero did not take the news too well. The retired hunter expected yelling, screaming, profanity taken to a whole new level, but instead Zero was silently accepting of the change. It was clear to the retired hunter that something was off with Zero. “I’m fine.” he would say as he packed his clothes , “It’s better this way, I can’t hurt any humans if I’m with the Night Class.” he would insist as he made his way to the Moon dorms, “I can keep an even closer eye on all those bloodsuckers now.” he would reason as he unpacked his belongings in his new room. But Cross knew, the offputting way Zero would zone out, staring off at seemingly nothing. Thankfully it wasn’t like a certain insane pureblood that Kaien Cross had the misfortune of knowing, but it was still concerning. Just what was going through the teen’s mind? Obviously nothing good, and the school Chairman just hoped Zero wasn’t easy to give in to pureblood madness. Although, the look in those amethyst eyes said otherwise.  
Zero stared up at the ceiling of his new room. In his mind, he was stuck and everything around him was moving way too fast. He tried to seem OK. He really did, he didn’t want his adoptive father to worry so much about him. He already caused the man so much grief. He was sure that half of Cross’s grey hair was caused by him alone. But it was hard to get a grip when he didn’t even know what he was reaching for anymore. In the silence he tried to make sense of everything. He was in the Moon dorms, in his new room. His new, huge, overly fancy room that all his personal belongings didn’t even take up a forth of the space given to him. Kaname Kuran was protecting him from the Hunter Association and Vampire Council by taking him under his wing. Kaname Kuran was protecting him. Kaname protected him. Shizuka Hio was gone. Shizuka Hio was dead. Shizuka Hio died turning him into a monster like her. A monster just like her, like Kaname, the highest ranking vampire. A pureblood. He was a pureblood. Zero Kiryu, the last hunter in the great Kiryu vampire hunting clan was now a pureblood vampire. He couldn’t breathe.


End file.
